1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ashtrays, and more particularly pertains to an improved vacuum filtration system for removing smoke in the vicinity of ashtrays from indoor room environments frequented by cigar and cigarette smokers such as restaurants, casinos, lounges, and bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of vacuum and filtration systems have been proposed by the prior art in attempts to address the problems and potential health affects associated with smoking and resulting residues. Such systems have suffered from several disadvantages including difficult, tedious, and frequent maintenance, high initial cost and high maintenance costs, difficulty in installation, and incompatibility with existing structures. In casino applications, the prior art includes the provision of simple stainless steel cup-shaped ashtrays removeably inserted into holes provided in card gaming tables, in conjunction with screen assemblies removeably disposed in the ashtrays. The provision of simple glass ashtrays placed on casino gaming tables for use by smoking players is also a common practice in the prior art.
Many individuals find smoke-filled environments distasteful, and many governmental authorities have already taken steps to ban or order the creation of non-smoking sections in public and private establishments.